1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterfowl decoys for hunting and wildlife photography purposes. More particularly, the present invention relates to suction bottom decoys with removable keels.
2. Description of the Background
Waterfowl decoys have long been used by hunters and wildlife photographers to create an artificial yet realistic floating flock of birds to attract the desired waterfowl into close proximity to the hunters or photographers. Increasing the realistic appearance of each decoy and the overall flock of decoys increases the chances of attracting actual birds. The appearance of a decoy on the water is influenced by how the decoy floats on the water, including how the decoy moves in response to wind and wave conditions. Decoys need to remain generally where placed to maintain the desired flock grouping and to not float away randomly. In addition, each decoy should remain upright and should move slightly in response to gentle winds or waves without excessive and unrealistic bobbing.
The floating decoys are launched into water from a shoreline or boat, often being tossed into a desired pattern. In order for the decoys to assume an upright position, there are both weighted keels and water keels. A water keel is a keel that is open at one or both ends to allow water to collect and weigh the decoy down, yet when the hunter collects the decoys after the hunt, the water can be easily drained. With a weighted keel, weight (metal shot, sand, etc.) is placed along the bottom of the decoy or in a keel that extends from the bottom of the decoy into the water. For purposes of the present disclosure, the term “weighted keel” encompasses both water keels and traditional weighted keels. In both cases, the weighted keel is heavier than the body of the decoy so that the decoy, upon being tossed into the water, will self-right. In addition, a weighted tether or anchor cord can be attached to the keel to anchor each decoy to a point on the bottom of the body of water. The anchor cord prevents decoys from drifting away or breaking formation, and the weighted keel provides resistance to excessive bobbing or movement under windy conditions. Under light wind conditions, however, the weighted keel inhibits motion in the decoy that would otherwise appear natural. Additionally, because the keels extend downward from the bottom of the decoys, these keels are not suitable for shallow water applications, such as small pools of water that may be found in low lying wooded areas adjacent streams or lakes, or large shallow tidal flats.
In contrast to keeled decoys, suction bottom decoys may be used. These decoys have a hollow cavity on the bottom that forms a suction attachment with the surface of the water. The suction attachment allows the decoys to move slightly in a gentle wind, creating a more realistic appearance.
Therefore, using conventionally available decoys, a variety of decoys are needed for variable water and weather conditions. Increasing the number of decoys increases costs. Further, when traveling to remote areas that contain a variety of sites and water conditions for a multi-day hunt or photography shoot, the need for a variety of different decoys suited for all possible and unanticipated variables becomes increasingly, if not prohibitively, cumbersome. Therefore, a single waterfowl decoy is desired that can be readily and easily modified on-site or in the field to handle different water and weather conditions.